protecting shield ladyship
by devilluke ryu shin
Summary: seorng pelindung yang memiliki kekuatan shir dan seorang pangeran yang memerluka perlindungan...


***protecting shield ladyship***

Hai reder aku autor baru di sini, aku hanya ingin meluapkan semua isi dari otaku yang abal ini yah walau ceritanya rada ngawur dari yang aslinya bukan ngawur lagi sih, bias di sebut melenceng banget dari yang aslinya tapi aku seneng buat cerita ini. Semoga kalian yang bacanya juga senengnya ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei "Om masashi maaf'y narutonya saya pinjem dulu….."*di kejar si om….*"woi balikin naruto gue…. Klo minjem inget ngebalikin donk"*tampang suram*"iya…iya …iya kapan-kapan shin balikin kan kapan-kapan jadi yah kapan aja we terserah shin….hahahaha"*dibacok si om*

Andai naruto milik aku, akan aku jadikan dia super uke buat sasuke"khekhekhe…" ketawa ala hiruma…

**Author: (^**shin ryu harashi**^)**

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru

**Rating:** T ato M …terserah pembaca deh yang jelas bayak unsure" mesum'y hehehe*di tipuk pake sandal gara-gara otak'y mesum*

**Genre:** Hurt/Tragedy/Fantasy/Psychology/dll

**Warning: **geje (udah pasti) ..abal (apa lagi)…..yang pasti ini cerita hasil pemikiran gila gue khukhukhukhu…..(ketawa ala hiruma)

**Yang ngga tahan atau ngga suka, ngga usah baca cerita ini ….harap berbaris dengan rapih buat ninggalin cerita ini….janeee**

**Pengenalan tokoh…**

"**Hai….. nama ku Namikaze Naruto** aku tinggal di konoha, aku seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai yang namanya ramen""ah emang you! penggila ramen kali…ngga usah di bahas"autor ikut-ikutan "yah biarin aja kali…suka-suka gue mau suka rmen ke mau ngga ke yang penting bukan kake-kake…..wkwkwkw"ngetawain autor" jadi kake-kake,,,emang apa'y yang lucu sih sape ketawa wkwkwk. Huuuu ngga lucu kali"" emang nggak lucu..""weee… :P"ngejulurin lidah ke autor"udah udah udah … kapan beresnya kalo pengenalannya gini terus mah abal ah"'padahal kan autornya sendiri yang nge ganggu…. Ah dasar autor pengen eksis aja ikut-ikutan'"kita lanjut kepengenalan ku" aku anak dari pasangan minakushi.. yah bisa dibilang itu ayah dan ibuku….hehehe"cekikikan ga jelas"heh naru lo ngga sopan banget sih yebut bokap sama yokap lo dengan nama aslinya"marah-marah karna itu kan pemain yang di kagumi sama autor"bokap yokap maafin naru'y yang keceplosan~…."*nangis Bombay*"huuuu"autor ikt ikutan lagi"biarin aja kali weeee~.."ngejulurin lidah

"kata orang sih aku orangnya ceria aktif dan juga manis….. apa iya gitu"sambil mikir ngga kelar-kelar mikirin apa"apa….?ada yang bialang kaya gitu sama lo!... ngga mungkin itu….fitnah namanya"gaya sule sambil tunjuk tunjuk naru

"Ha'ah….udalah lah jangan peduliin mereka kita ke pemain yang lainnya aja yu"kata sasuke sambil mempersiapkan diri buat tampil

"Akhirnya bagian aku juga….gara-gara si dobe dan si autor sarap sih jadi bagian gue tampil lama banget ,,, nah sekang aku….. **Uchiha Sasuke** yang berperan sebagai seorang pangeran disini…si autor baik juganya yediain peran yang keren buat gue hehehehe" ketawa aneh yang ooc banget Uciha gituloh ko bisa ketawa di depan umum "biar kan elo yang bikin gue kaya gini…""siapa juga yang mau!... elo kya gitu…""kamu kan""bukan ""iya""bukan""iya""bukan""ahhh terserah deh gimana kamu aja entar malah jadi lama banget deh pengenalannya…"kata sasuke sambil mencak-mencak"ya.. udah sok aja …lanjut…."autor yang akhirnya menyerah"aku tinggal di kerajaan sihir yang dipinpin oleh ayahku yang bernama Uchiha fugaku dan ibuku Uchiha mikoto…yah mungkin segitu aja dari aku"sambil berjalan pergi"hei ototo ko aku ngga di anggap sih kan ini aniki mu…. ko ngga di kenalin ,,, ah ototo kejam hueee~… ototot jahat…"itachi lari sambil nangis Bombay…" kan elu ngga keuar jadi aniki gue di sini…nah entar aja sama autor di kenalinnya… autor lebih baik elo kenalin aja sendiri dari pada kaya gini mah ngga akan kelar kelar"sambil masang muka stoic andalannya"iya deh gue kenalin satu persatu yang di awalin dari

Namikaze Naruto:umur 17 thn gadis terlampau imut bodi bikin cewe-cewe ngiri rambut kuning berkilau se pantat dan sering di kucir bermata biru sebiru langit cerah berkulit cream yang bikin cowo or cewe pengen ngelumatnya, sifat periang baik hati ngga suka liat orang menangis dan terluka kalu ada orang atau hewan yang terluka pasti dia akan segera menyembuhkannya walau dengan cara apapun

Namikze Kyubi:kaka naru umur 20 thn beda 3thn sama naru kalau dilihat-lihat sih kyubi hampir bisa dibilang mirp sama naruto tapi rambut dia agak kemerah-merahan dan berbodi yang bias di bilang sangat sempurna, perbedaan kyubi dan naruto ya itu di mata'y. mata kyubi tidak biru seprti mata naruto mata dia merah semerah apel yang sangat segar bila di pandang mata itu bisa menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya menjadi suka kepadanya sampai sampai rela mati untuknya. kyubi gadis yang sangat cantik dia adalah seorang foto model artis dan dia suka berexperimen bias berbaga jurus seperti kungfu, judo, karate ,taekondo, aikido, ninja dll karna terlalu banyak jadi autor males nyebutinnya. tapi mempunyai sifat yang super jutek dan super yebelin suka ngejailin orang untuk kesenangan'y sendiri dan suka yuruh-yuruh orang agar nurutin semua perintah'y, suka bikin orang kewalahan dan sangat siscom'sister copleks'

Uchiha Sasuke:umur 17 thn seumur dengan naruto, dia laki-laki yang sangat tampan berkulit putih seputih susu berrambut hitam tapi model rambutnya susah dibedain antara model rambut sasuke dan model pantat ayam hah sungguh memusingkan. Dia mempu nyai sifat yang yebelin mesum dan ngga pernah ngeliatin ekspresinya terhadap lawan bicaranya yah bisa di bilang cooll abis deh, maka dari itu para kaum hawa sangat tergila-gila sama dia.

Uchiha Itachi:umur 21 thn dia kaka dari Uchiha Sasuke, dia bisa di bilang sangat mirip sekali denga sasuke tapi yang membedakan mereka adalah rambut itchi tidak seperti sasuke yang bermodel pantat ayam, rambut itachi panjang dan di ikat satu. dia punya tanda lahir di bagian bawah matanya yang menggaris seperti kerutan tapi bukan kerutan seperti orang yang sudah tua. terus itachi lebih tinggi dari sang adik itu sudah pasti lah umurnya juga lebih tua dari sang adik

Pemeran yang lainnya ngga akan di jelasin oleh aku,yang pasti kalian juga akan tahu sendri ….yahh… klo begitu kita mulai aja ceritanya"

**Capter 1 : kekacauan**

Di sebuah dunia yang di namakan dunia sihir, terdapat klan yang memerintah dunia itu yaitu klan penguasa terkuat dari semua klan. Klan Uchiha, dan klan inilah yang memegang tombak kerajan sekarang ini. sebenarnya ada satu lagi klan yang setara dengan klan ini yaitu klan Namikaze, klan pelindung atau penghubung yang menghubungkan dunia sihir dan dunia manusia. Karna peran itulah, klan Namikaze tidak bisa memerintah kerajaan di dunia sihir. Bila klan Namikaze memerintah maka akan ada ke tidak seimbangan dunia sihir dan dunia manusia, bisa-bisa dunia sihir akan saling terbentur dengan dunia manusia kalau itu terjadi, dunia sihir dan dunia manusia akan hancur karna kekuatan sang pelindung. Yang seharusnya menjadi penghubung, malah di salah gunakan menjadi penguasa. Tapi klan ini memang cocok bersanding dengan klan penguasa, agar semua tindakan yang di lakukan di dunia sihir tidak berdampak di dunia manusia.

Derap langkah kaki yang terus berlari….semakin lama semakin kencang seperti di kejarkejar sesuatu"hah ….hah….hah…ibu ayo cepat bu kita lari….ka kyubi mana bu?"sambil terus memegang pergelangan tangan si ibu,, tetapi naas di saat ketahuan oleh seorang penjaga. Si ibu tertimpa sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk berlari di waktu yang bersamaan semua pengawal khusus yang di berinama anbu itu menyerang dan membawa mereka. Disaat mereka akan di bawa ibu naruto yang bernama kushina memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk kalung yang berbandul persegi berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk melindungi anak'y"naru- bila ibu tertangkap pergilah kamu ke dunia manusia bersama kaka mu…."sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan naruto dengan erat "tapi bu naru tidak mau pergi tanpa ibu dan ayah…hiks…hiks.."sambil terus menangis" ibu akan mengeluarkan sesuatu agar kakamu kyu-ni bisa datang membawamu pergi dari sini", setelah itu kyubi datang entah dari mana datang 'poof…'datang dengan tiba-tiba"kyu-ni bawa adik mu ke dunia manusia dan ajari dia sihir'y bila dia sudah berusia sudah 18thn dia akan bisa menyelamatkan kita di sini, oh iya bila kalian sudah berada di dunia manusia kalian tidak akan bias mengingat hal ini kecuali kamu memakai sihir pelindung untuk melindungi ingatan kalian. Setelah kalian masuk ibu akan meyerah kan diri agar bias bersama otosan kalian…. Cepat sana pergi ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi membuka segel ini"segel yang di tahan si ibu, yang menyambungkan dunia sihir dan dunia manusia itu akan segera menutup"ayo cepat pergi…."sambil mendorong naruto agar pergi dengan kakaknya"tapi bu naru ngga mau pergi hiks…hiks…"sambil terus menggenggam tangan sang ibu"naru ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini sebelum segelnya tertutup"kata kyubi sambil memengang pergelangan tangan sang adik "tapi ka ibu bagai mana?..."sambil memangdang sedih ke kaka'y"ibu akan baik baik saja.. bila ibu tidak di tangkap ibu tidak akan bisa membantu otosan mu…..ayo cepat pergi …cepat…."kata kaasan mereka sambil mendorong tubuh mereka berdua memasuki sebuah sinar yang terbuka, dan 'pooff' mereka semua menghilang dari pandangan.

*shin ryu harashi*

Di sebuah kastil yang bergaya eropa, di sana masih terliahat orang-orang yang sedang sibuk. Di karnakan ada pengumuman yang sangat penting dari sang raja. "para tetua yang ada di istana ini di harapkan berkumpul di aula, karna raja kita iniakan mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan kerajaan. Sekian pengumuman dari saya"sambil menutup lembaran surat titah dari raja.

mungkin segini dulu ceritanya,

autorah :"itu cerita aneh banget'y"

naruto :"iya tuh abal banget sih geje, aneh, ga yambung dlll..."

shin :"biarin aja namanya juga pemula"melirik sinis

sasuke :"udah-udah entar malah jadi panjang"menghela napas berat

shin :"yah kalau ngga mau jadi ributnya panjang pleasseee reviewnya^^"

ditunggu reviewnya agar semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini... .


End file.
